paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tucker Scores Gold
Collaboration between Asa12 and Me. (P.S This will probably be the only story I write about the 2.) (Authors note: This is Gold in a non canon story) Main Characters * Tucker * Gold (Non Canon) * Erin * Chase Minor Characters * Mark * Harmony (Erin and Tucker's Mom) * Butch (Erin and Tucker's Dad) * Zuma * Marshall * Rubble Summary Tucker is the happiest pup ever. With both his parents,Mark his owner who has undying love,and finally reunited with his Lil Sis everything is perfect. But there is something missing in Tucker's life...What could it be? Could it be love? Tucker Scores Gold! "Come on Gold!" Erin wags her tail laughing. Gold laughs "I'm coming!" Erin turns and smiles at Gold and starts walking. Gold smiles and shakes her head following. Erin turns to Gold and smiles "Come on I wanna take you somewhere!" Gold laughs "Well then lead on!" Erin nods and races forward,Gold leaps up and chases after her. "It might take *Pants* awhile to get there." Erin said still racing forward. "Ok." Gold said panting as she followed Erin. Erin smiles and continues running. Gold catches up and runs beside Erin. Erin glances at Gold mischievous shining in her eyes,"Race You!" Gold grins and speeds off. "Not so fast!" Erin cried racing after Gold. Gold grins speeding up while Erin trails right behind her. Gold laughs and gains a burst of speed,Erin following behind laughs and speeds up. Gold glances forward and sees the beach which marks the finish line. "No!" Erin laughs lunging forward and tackles Gold. Gold falls pinned beneath Erin. "Got you!" Erin laughs happily. "What are you doing?" Erin looks up and smiles. Gold blushes embarrassed and looks up as well. "Bro what are you doing here?" Erin asks and steps off Gold letting her up. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." Tucker glances at Gold,"And who might you be?" Erin steps in "This is my friend Gold." "Gold...The perfect name for you." Tucker says smiling at Gold. Gold blushes,"T..Thanks." "Whelp I hope we see each other again." Tucker winks at Gold and turns to Erin "You know we're to find me." Tucker says and runs off. Erin rolls her eyes,"Ignore my brother,he is a big flirt." Erin says glancing at Gold and then smirks. Gold is watching Tucker run off and doesn't even notice Erin. "So Gold that's my brother." Erin says still wearing the mischievous grin. "I see." Gold says with a sigh. "What's wrong Gold?" Erin smiles. "Nothing!" Gold says turning away blushing. "Hmmm sure...I know we're he is hanging out if you wanna come." Erin smirks and starts to walk away "Whelp I'm going wanna come." Erin asks glancing back at Gold. Gold hops up and nods following Erin. A couple minutes later... "Here we are." Erin nods toward the beach house,as Tucker jumps out of the water catching a frisbee. Tucker notices the girls and climbs out of the ocean racing toward them. Tucker drops the frisbee "You guys came!" His tail wagging happily. "Yep." Gold says with a smile. "Whelp I'm going to go see my parents!" Erin says running toward the beach house. Tucker watches her go and turns to Gold "So you know how to play fris?" "Yea but I mostly stick with boxing." Gold says matter-of-factly. "Wow really?" *Tucker mumbles what a woman* "So you wanna play with me and my owner Mark?" Tucker nods to the man in the water. "Well..." Gold says. While the two chat Erin is watching through the beach house window smiling. Harmony and Butch walk up behind their daughter. "What are you doing?" Harmony asks her daughter glancing over Erin's shoulder to see Tucker and Gold. "Oh...I see." Harmoney says with a smile. Erin smiles and nods. Butch (Being the Dad and all) looks out the window and sees Tucker and Gold. "What? What's going on?" Butch asks confused. Harmony face-paws while Erin laughs leaning against her Dad. "Don't worry Daddy,I'll tell you when your older." Butch rolls his eyes and smiles down at his daughter. "Ok Pumpkin,whatever you say." As the trio watches through the window. "Well I just eat,so I think I'll just relax," Gold giggles "Have you ever seen a pup box?" Tucker gives her the pout face "And no but I would like to!" Tucker wags his tail. "Come here boy!" Mark calls. Tucker is about to run over when he here's a whisper "Then come to the lookout." Tucker keeps running without looking back "Hold that thought Gold!" Tucker brings the frisbee back to Mark and they exchange a few words before Tucker runs back over,but Gold is nowhere to be seen. "To the lookout it is." Tucker says with a smile and starts running up the beach. Erin who has been watching the whole thing darts out after her bother. So the two make their way to the lookout. Gold is talking to Chase,when Tucker and Erin run up panting. Erin heads for the lookout while Tucker looks for Gold. Tucker and Gold spot each other at the same time and Tucker wags his tail and scampers over. Gold finishes her conversation with Chase and leads Tucker into the lookout,were Gold plays a video of her match against Chase and winning it. Tucker watches with awe as Gold giggles. Tucker keeps watching as the narrator describes many wins and no loses. Tucker glances at Gold and thinks *She's way out of my league.* Gold then turns to Tucker "You know the only way for a pup to have a chance is to beat me." "And I've never been beaten!" Gold says puffing out her chest. Tucker looks at her not discouraged "Teach me then,Teach me to box!" He then blushes after starring into her deep blue eyes. "Teach you? I'm not giving away all my secrets!" Gold says with a smile "Try asking Chase,and then when your ready I'll be in the ring that was made outback." Tucker smiled giving a quick nod and running outside "CHASE!" Tucker howled looking for the German Shepard. "Hmm?" Chase said walking out of the Lookout looking a bit confused. Tucker didn't even explain before he blurted out "Teach me to box!" Wagging his tail starring at Chase intently.